The present invention relates to seals which are positioned against a moving surface, and more particularly to seals which prevent fluid, e.g. lubricant, leakage or passage between two surfaces. More particularly, the present invention relates to a self-monitoring seal employing an optical device for indicating when the body of a seal has undergone excessive wear or deterioration.
Machinery often includes members which move with respect to each other. Bearings have long been used to facilitate such movement, particularly for members that move rotationally with respect to each other. Brass rings or sleeves have long been used to facilitate such movement where the members are reciprocating with respect to each other. Bearings and brass rings are used to aid in transmitting forces from one member to another and to reduce friction. Rolling elements are often used in bearings to reduce friction, such as in ball bearings. Bearings often contain lubricant to reduce the friction created within the bearing.
Leakage of fluid from between mechanical parts has long been a problem. Contamination of the bearings or seals with foreign material such as dirt has also long been a problem. Both loss of fluid and contamination lead to increased friction and wear within the structure, damaging the structure and perhaps damaging the machinery.
Seals composed of a soft polymeric material are used with bearings to prevent lubricant leakage and contamination. The polymeric material contacts a moving surface in the bearing and provides a seal. Friction between the polymeric material and the moving surface gradually wears the surface of the polymeric material away. If the polymeric material becomes too worn, it will no longer form a tight seal against the moving surface, and fluid leakage from the bearing and contamination of the bearing again become problems.
In other instances metal or polymeric seals are placed between the moving parts. This arrangement is particularly useful when the movement is a reciprocal movement. Non-limiting illustrations of a reciprocating seal include a piston and cylinder structure, hatches, air locks, doors, covers, lids and caps. With regard to such seals as found in hatches, air locks, doors, covers, lids and caps, the interfitting members can reciprocate with respect to each other, in the sense of opening and closing with regard to each other. However, when a seal is in fluid tight sealing relationship between such interfitting members, the seal may more properly be termed a static or stationary seal, since the interfitting members and the interposed seal are all stationary with regard to each other while the integrity of the sealing relationship is maintained. Sealing integrity or effectiveness can also be compromised by cracking, breaking, loss of flexibility or deterioration due to such conditions as repeated flexing, bending and/or compression, or length of contact with various fluids or container contents.
Various methods have been developed to prevent or detect leakage past a seal. As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,023, one method involves monitoring the pressure of the fluid on the high pressure side of the seal, with a loss of pressure indicating leakage past the seal. Alternatively, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,611, the fluid pressure on the low pressure side of the seal may be monitored, with an increase in pressure indicating fluid leakage. A third method, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,133, uses colored fluid and visual monitoring of leakage past a seal. Still other methods involve manual maintenance procedures, wherein seals are inspected or replaced on a regular basis.
These various methods to prevent or detect leakage past a seal have not proven satisfactory due to a number of problems. A problem with monitoring fluid pressure is that it is only effective to detect leakage of the fluid. Often this is too late to prevent damage. It is desired that the seal be replaced before leakage has begun. Similarly, visual monitoring of fluid leakage can only indicate that leakage has begun, not that leakage is about to begin. A problem with manual inspection of a seal is that it requires an inspector who is not only trained but also diligent. Often seals are not inspected merely due to neglect or lack of diligence. Another problem with manual inspection is that it may require the machinery to be stopped during the inspection, which can be inconvenient. Scheduled seal replacement also has problems. Seals may wear more or less quickly depending on operating conditions, and scheduled seal replacement may occur too early (before the seal needs to be replaced) or too late (after the seal starts leaking).
An excellent solution to these problems has been provided by the inventions disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,448, issued Jul. 30, 1996, entitled SEAL WITH ELECTRICAL CONDUCTOR WEAR INDICATOR and in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,235, issued Sep. 21, 1993, entitled SEAL WITH EMBEDDED WIRE. The present invention is an improvement on my earlier disclosed seals and is particularly adapted to work with reciprocating surfaces which require a seal there between. Illustrative of such reciprocating surfaces are the piston and cylinder, hatches, air locks, doors, covers, lids, caps, etc.